


Deputy Parker: Fury Canyon

by Wordsmith316



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU, Action, Adventures, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Adventures, Sad, Sadness, Some Whump, Spiderman AU, Western AU, Whump, fun times, marvel AU, peter is so pure, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsmith316/pseuds/Wordsmith316
Summary: Peter Parker. Freshly promoted deputy. Vigilante do-gooder on the side.Peter couldn’t wait for his first post and partnership. Until it turned out to be more of a death sentence then a career.Whhaaa?! What will happen?!?! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノThere will indeed be angest, sadness, and fluff (plus some other cool stuff).





	Deputy Parker: Fury Canyon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ekbirch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekbirch/gifts).



> This is gonna be a Spider-Man/marvel Western au. I’ll try to update the chapters regularly. 
> 
> WARNING: some of the powers have been modified for the western setting and time period, i.e spidey cannot really swing from skyscrapers when there are none present.

Deputy Parker. Deputy Peter Parker. 

Peter grinned as he surveyed the bronze badge safely secured to his dark brown leather vest. He turned to the side rolling up his light blues dress shirt sleeves to his elbows, and flicked the folded collar up to his jaw. 

The last face criminals will see.

He scowled at his reflection and put his hand on the empty holster attached to his belt, as if challenging the doppelgänger in the mirror to a duel. 

“What’re you doing?”

Peter jumped, knocking over a broom beside him. He spun around to see a fellow junior deputy, Ned leeds, standing in the open doorway of the closet Peter was occupying. Peter laughed nervously, flipping his collar down and unrolling his sleeves. 

“Ah, Ned! Fancy meetin’ you here!” Peter forced out another laugh as he re-buttoned the cuffs of his shirt. 

Ned raised an eyebrow.“I was tryna find ya due to the senior sheriff needi—“

“You have my appreciation Ned! I’ll be seein him now” Peter shuffled out of the closet squeezing past Ned, who had a bewildered look on his face, and took off jogging down the hall.

“Wait!”

Peter heard Ned call out but ignored him, and continued his procession down the hall. He didn’t want to prolong his embarrassment, anymore then he already had. Besides if the senior sheriff wanted him, he best get on his way. He made a left and entered into the most regal room in the training center. 

Lavish red curtains hung on either side of a large window fitted with small glass panes. A decent sized wooden desk occupied most of the room and bookshelves decorated every wall besides the back one behind the desk, where a large map of the United States hung. A man sat behind the desk as well —glasses perched on his nose with furrowed eyebrows angled towards them, darkening his expression. Peter hesitated, slightly intimidated by the man’s apparent fowl mood, then cleared his throat as politely as he could. The man blinked and glanced up at Peter. His expression changed to one of heavy exhaustion.

“Parker my boy, I see Ned succeeded in findin’ ya” the man massaged his right temple with one hand and with the other, lifted a glass of scotch from his desk to his lips. Peter stiffened. He could count on one hand how many times he’d seen the seen the sheriff drink while training under him. All those times had been due to unfortunate circumstances. The man flicked his scotch-less hand lightly towards Peter. 

“Congratulations by the way on graduate‘in ” 

Parker nodded politely. “Thank you kindly sheriff.” the man smirked and eyed Peter.

“No need to address me as such Parker. We ain’t trainin no more” Parker kicked himself mentally and nodded. The man was right. He wasn’t a sheriff. In fact he was an authority directly from the government charged to train up honest lawmen like Parker himself. 

They had only addressed him as sheriff because the next superior they’d find themselves under would be a sheriff. The man had claimed calling him by that title would be good practice for them until they were charged under a real licensed sheriff. Peter had his doubts about the teaching technique but complied.

Peter gulped nervously as the officer threw his head back, finishing off the last bit of scotch in his glass and stood up, his chair scraping back with the motion. 

Parker, I’ve got a proposition for ya son” he opened a drawer and pulled out a yellowing file slightly worn on one corner. The man sneered and threw the file on the table as if it were a slab of rotting meat. Peter eyed it curiously, but stayed put.

“I know I promised all the deputies that they could pick the town they'd be transferred to… he scratched his chin and shrugged. “But in all honesty Parker you’re a special case.” 

Peter frowned slightly and the authority chuckled. 

“Don’t get me wrong son, you are just as capable as any other deputy I’ve trained.” 

“Yes sir” Peter said, his curiosity Increasing steadlity. The man continued, pacing over to the window with the fancy glass panes. 

“In fact, you seem to be the only one with prior know how and skills,” He paused to pick up the bottle of scotch on a side table and pour himself another glass. “I’m still tryna figure that one out.” He peered out the window facing away from Peter. 

“Sir?” The man took another drink and shook his head. 

“Son, explain to me how some scrawny yellow belly city boy has more experience then my most promising recruits?” Peter gapped, opening and shutting his mouth like a fish out of water. What could he say? Oh that’s easy sir! I’ve been fighting crime under an alibi for years in the city! 

Peter turned bright red as he fiddled with his fingers nervously. 

“I-i used to practice climbing buildings at home...” The man’s face remained blank. Peter swallowed.

“...y-you now just to stay limber, I’m fond of acrobatics and—“

“So you’re telling me you’re some kind of circus monkey?”

“No sir! No I-uh well—“ the man held his hand up in silent dismissal.

“Look, I honestly don’t give a damn how you got this way.” the man slowly walked back to his desk and picked up the offensive file.

“What I really want to know is if I can count on ya.” The man paused his eyes glinting with uncertainty, “can I count on ya...deputy?”

Peter hesitated, studying the man’s wavering demeanor. 

He slowly nodded noting the uneasy feeling in his gut. He didn’t understand the reason for such a serious question. The room itself seemed to darken as the man stiffened and opened the file. 

“Son, I have a proposition for ya, there’s a recruitment opportunity I’d like ya to consider” ecstasy bubbled up inside peter and he pressed his lips together to hide his smile. Only the best deputies got assigned to stations. Most had to go through the normal recruitment trials which were tedious and competitive. Peter couldn’t help feeling proud for the sudden sense of worth the head training officer saw in him. 

“Thank you sir” 

“Don’t thank me yet.” the man sighed lifting the open file up to Peter. Stepping over, Peter took it from the man's outstretched hand. He scanned it briefly, his eyes stopping on the town he’d be sent to.

Town: Fury Canyon, a.k.a “lawmen’s gallow”

Location: Arizona

 

Peter bristled. His strange “sixth sense” crackling beneath his skin.

The man studied his drink avoiding Peter’s startled gaze. Peter shook his head dubiously. This couldn’t be right. They had sent a new deputy to fury canyon just three months ago.

Every deputy who had lived in the training fort for more than a week or two knew about the infamous fury canyon. It was the center of discussion for many deputies and officers alike. The ruthless settlement had gone through five sheriffs and fifteen deputies since its infancy as a humble mining camp. Every lawman sent came back in a coffin. Only the most recent sheriff had managed to keep some resemblance of order in the town while staying alive to see it through. In fact he’d been the towns longest running sheriff, finishing off his fifth year that spring. But the sheriff was a special case. Even recruitment Officers claimed they had never met a man quite like the sheriff of fury canyon. Unfortunately, every deputy sent to the god forsaken town had been unable to meet the same expectations.

And now those expectations had been placed on Peter.

“Sir…”

Look Parker, I know that town is the definition of suicide you…” he scratched his chin, the despair he had been bottling up was breaking through his coarse facade. “But I’ve exhausted all other resources.”

He finally looked Peter dead in the eye, his expression unreadable to the young deputy. It could have been hope, but darkness still clouded the man’s face.

 

“Honestly son, you’re my last resort. If you don’t go, then there won’t be a fury canyon to go to.”

Peter lowered the file, “what?” 

The man pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away.

“I just got the orders from old Uncle Sam. If we can’t get fury canyon straightened out in the next 6 months…”  
He looked down at his glass, swirling the golden liquid absentmindedly around the cup. The drink lapped at the glass edges sloshing over its lip, however the officer seemed oblivious as the liquid dripped down his hand.

 

“...if we can’t straighten that bloody town out, the only thing left of fury canyon will be ash and bone.”


End file.
